


I'll Keep You Safe

by KingOfDarknessGerard



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Triggers, Violence, cute gay babies in love, gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfDarknessGerard/pseuds/KingOfDarknessGerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Really bad summary, but I'll fix it soon))<br/>All his life, Ian thought the Gallagher's had it bad, but that was until he met Mandy and Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kids On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first ever Gallavich fanfic... and my first ever story on Ao3, I'm still trying to figure out how to work it.  
> Read on, I hope you enjoy!  
> -KoD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a boy standing in the front of the room, he looked a bit gruff, dirty and someone that just screamed ‘don’t fuck with me’.

“Ian Gallagher,” the teacher, Mr. Rhoman said tapping on Ian’s desk with a frustrated finger. Ian blinked a few times, coming out of his distracted mind and looked at the teacher sheepishly.

“Sorry, Mr. Rhoman,” Ian said quietly. He felt the eyes of the other students on him, which made him uncomfortable. There was a boy standing in the front of the room, he looked a bit gruff, dirty and someone that just screamed ‘ _don’t fuck with me_ ’.

“Now, if you were paying attention, you’d have known there’s a new student who’s going to be sitting next to you.” Mr. Rhoman said, his tone annoyed. He turned to the boy standing at the front of the room, “if you were paying attention you would have heard me ask you to raise your hand so this student would know where to sit down.” Ian hesitantly raised his hand after Mr. Rhoman gave him an expression that said ‘ _I’m waiting_ ’.

The boy walked over and dropped his stuff down on the long table. Two students sat at each table, they had to share space. Ian thought he was lucky that he got to sit alone for the longest time, but his luck ran out because of this dirty boy.

“Did you hear me say his name, Ian?” Mr. Rhoman asked, crossing his arms. Ian wanted to sink down into his chair and melt, then slide his puddle-form all the way to the air vent on the wall and disappear for the rest of his life. Everyone in the room was staring now, all except for the new boy.

“I, n-no.” Ian managed to say, he could feel his chest tightening, all the eyes on him were beginning to freak him out.

“Leave him alone.” Someone in the room said. Ian wasn’t sure who, but he soon realized that it was the new boy. He only realized this because Mr. Rhoman went wide-eyed at the new student. The teacher shook his head in disapproval before turning and going back to teach the class. Most of the students turned away from looking back at them. Ian felt the great weight lifted off of his shoulders, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Thanks.” He found himself saying quietly to the new student who sat beside him. The boy seemed disinterested in the world now, he was sitting and picking at his fingernails. Ian didn’t mind at first until the boy picked at his nails until they bled. “Could you, uh, quit doing that?” Ian asked, making a slightly disgusted face. The boy glanced at Ian and shrugged, he wiped his fingers a bit before leaning back in his seat. “I didn’t get your name.” Ian said, drawing the question out nervously. He didn’t think the boy would have any interest in him, and clearly he didn't.

“Mickey.” The boy answered rather sharply, he turned his piercing blue eyes onto Ian who nodded quickly. Mickey looked back down at whatever he was distracting himself with. Ian shivered slightly, he didn't know why but this guy gave him weird feelings, and he kind of smelled like cigarettes, beer, and cinnamon shampoo if he ever used it.

Ian slipped lower into his seat again, not wanting to talk to anyone now. Mickey ignored him anyway. Thankfully, the rest of the class ended and the bell rang, Ian could finally escape. He went straight to the old bathroom that rarely anyone used. But his older brother Lip hung around there. He pushed the door open and scrambled inside before leaning against the door to hold it closed. Sure enough, Lip was there, he was with someone though, a girl who wasn’t his girlfriend of the sorts, Karen Jackson.

“Whoa, Ian?” Lip asked. Ian walked over to him and snagged the cigarette his brother was smoking. Ian rarely ever smoked, let alone come into the abandoned bathroom. “Everything alright?” Lip asked, he had a wary tone, clearly concerned about Ian.

“Yeah just…you know, _people_.” Ian said, he took a drag of the cigarette and coughed a little bit, his lungs were never going to get used to smoking. Lip nodded, understanding what Ian meant. There were always times that Ian would get panic attacks when he was in crowds, surrounded by people, or put under pressure that overwhelmed him. The girl looked at Ian and gave him a small wave.

“Oh, shit yeah.” Lip said, cracking a smile. “Ian, this is Mandy, it’s her first day. Mandy, this is one of my siblings, Ian.” Lip introduced. The girl, Mandy smiled at Ian. Ian smiled faintly back and took another small drag of Lip’s cigarette.

“Your first day and you already fell into Lip’s bad-boy ways?” Ian asked with a small smile. Mandy laughed at that.

“Guess so,” Mandy answered, “my family’s never been too big on school.” Ian took a moment and connected two and two.

“Are you related to Mickey?” Ian asked. Mandy gave him a slightly frightened look.

“You met him? He didn’t do anything to you, right?” Mandy asked, worried. Ian tilted his head.

“No?” Ian answered, shaking his head. Mandy let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, alright, good.” Mandy said, “he’s my douchebag of a brother.” Lip chuckled and took his cigarette back from Ian. “As long as you don’t do anything to piss him off, you’ll be fine.” Mandy advised, giving him a small smile. Ian nodded a little bit and sighed, he sat down on one of the window ledges.

Ian stayed with his brother and Mandy until the three minute bell went off. He said his farewells and went to his next class. He managed to get there before the late bell. He sat down in his assigned seat after taking a look at the grubby Mickey talking to the teacher. He had a feeling that Mickey had this class too and he was going to have the strange luck of having him as a desk mate again. Ian had the best luck this day. Mickey wandered over and sat down beside him.

Mickey looked at Ian for less than a minute before grunting in greeting and then staring at the desk as he scribbled some rather inappropriate words. Ian sighed and rubbed his face for a moment, this was going to be a long week and an even longer school year.

 

***

 

Ian managed to make it through the rest of the day. Mickey had three classes total with him. For some reason, the teachers put Mickey beside him every time. He didn’t know whether to be offended or just terrified. He had seen Mickey practically lifting a guy by his throat when he saw someone touch his sister Mandy. He took a mental note not to touch Mandy at all, not even in a friendly way if her brother would react anywhere near that level. He would have to tell Lip too, or just wait and see if Lip learned by himself.

He made it home on time for his older sister Fiona to be coming home from work, the youngest Gallagher, Liam, at her hip. She smiled at him and set Liam down into his play pen. Liam giggled and reached up until Fiona put a few toys in it.

“How was school?” Fiona asked. Before Ian could answer, the rest of the Gallagher’s filed through the door. Carl, Debbie, and Lip. Lip tossed his bag down and went straight upstairs, Carl went to go find something in the basement and Debbie joined Fiona with something in the kitchen. Fiona looked at Ian with a warm smile. He sat down at the kitchen counter.

“School was okaym” Ian told her with a shrug. Fiona lifted her brow.

“Mr. Rhoman giving you trouble again?” Fiona asked as she handed Debbie a wet bowl for her to dry. Ian sighed and nodded. “I know I told the principle about him.” She muttered.

“It’s not my fault I get bored and daydream. His teaching is so bad,” Ian said. Lip thundered into the room.

“You talkin’ about Rhoman?” Lip asked looking at Ian. Ian nodded in response. “I hated that guy.” Lip said in annoyance. He turned to Fiona, “you care if I go out?”

“Where you gonna go?” Fiona asked, narrowing her eyes. She really didn’t want a repeat of finding her brother hiding in a dumpster after he and her ex-boyfriend stole a car.

“I was gonna go and see Mandy, maybe bring her over for dinner?” Lip answered. Ian raised his eyebrows.

“Mandy? Who’s Mandy? I thought you and Karen were together.” Fiona asked, raising her eyebrows much like Ian’s.

“Yeah I’m dating Karen. Mandy is just a friend, her family recently moved here. She told me their address, it’s like two blocks over.”

“If they just moved here, let them unpack.” Fiona said crossing her arms. Lip frowned, “be back here soon or you’re gonna miss dinner.” Lip did a little fist pump before grabbing his jacket and kissing Fiona’s head as he head out the door.

Debbie looked up at Fiona for a moment and continued drying the dishes. Ian sighed and put his head on the counter. “Out of all the Gallagher’s, why do I have to be the one with anxiety problems?” Ian asked sadly. He hated how it seemed to control his life a bit more than it probably should have. He went to a Sox game with Lip once and had to leave thirty minutes into the game because his chest got so tight he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Guess you got the short straw,” Fiona answered with a small shrug. “Doesn’t mean you’re bad though, Ian. Remember that.” She said gently. Ian rolled his eyes and nodded. “Have you met this ‘Mandy’?”

“I met her today, yea,” Ian answered. “She seemed nice…but I met her lurking in the smokers’ bathroom with Lip. So who knows what she’s really like.” Fiona gave him a lifted brow. “She said her family isn’t too big on school.”

“I wonder if she’s a Milkovich,” Fiona said thoughtfully.

“A what?” Ian asked.

“A Milkovich. Vee mentioned that a family was moving in, she said Kev had to kick a big guy out of the Alibi, guess the guy was shouting ‘ _this ain’t the last time you’ve seen us Milkovichs_ ’.” Fiona explained, Ian nodded a bit. Could that have been Mickey? He wasn’t too big though.

“Maybe they’ve got a shithead of a dad too?” Ian suggested. Fiona smiled at that. “I mean, nothing as bad as Frank.”

“They’ve got it lucky then.” Fiona said with a smirk. Ian cracked a big grin. Debbie just smiled up at them and handed Fiona more dry dishes. “Kev said that drunkard was with his sons, there were three of them.” She said as she reached up into the cupboard to put the dishes away.

“Maybe it’s a big family if Mandy is related to them. She does have a brother, he’s in a few of my classes.” Ian said.

“And he’s at the Alibi drinking?” Fiona asked. She knew Kev sometimes let Lip or Ian have a drink or two there, but people fresh in the Southside would have to sweet-talk Kev a whole lot to get some underage beer.

“I don’t know, Fi.” Ian said with a shrug. Fiona sighed. “He looks like a dude you shouldn’t mess with, and I’d rather not. And this house makes me feel safe, so let’s not talk about dangerous things here.” Fiona gaped at him for a moment before nodding and hugging Debbie, thanking her for help with the dishes. Ian got off the seat and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Lip and Carl. He pulled off his jeans and shirt to change into more comfortable clothes now that he was home. Home was safety.


	2. Gone A Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you poor thing. Where’s your knight in rusted armor?” Karen sneered, she had seen Mickey once or twice, and she didn’t like him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2. That's something isn't it?  
> Sorry this chapter is kind of short, it was longer when it was on my phone. hah. Enjoy anyways~  
> I'm thinking about updating on Mondays. Mondays seem good?  
> -KoD

Over the next few days, Ian didn’t have such bad times. Mickey only showed up twice over those four days. But on occasion when Mandy stopped by to study with Lip, Ian would catch a glimpse of Mickey. He would’ve walked her over or made sure she made it inside, something protective like that. Otherwise, Ian hadn’t seen Mickey.

When Mickey _was_ there, they never spoke. Ian could have sworn he caught Mickey looking at him, especially when a teacher called on Ian. There was one time that Mrs. Hudson was going to call on Ian, and Ian just knew it. Their eyes were locked and the elderly woman was wetting her lips, getting ready to speak, but then she caught eyes with Mickey who was staring at her with the coldest gaze every known to man. Mrs. Hudson didn’t call on Ian after that. Ian and Mickey shared a silent moment of eye contact where Ian slightly nodded his head in thanks and Mickey just stared.

Ian was sitting in the cafeteria with Lip sitting across from him. He was surprised that Mandy wasn’t there, she had decided to join their lunch table the past few days. Karen came and plopped down beside Lip and smiled. Ian couldn’t decide whether Lip and her were dating, or just _‘study buddies_ ’ with dick sucking and sex on the side. Ian ate a French fry and smiled back at her. He wondered if Karen knew about Lip’s new friend and whether or not she approved of the friendship.

“Third day in a row that Mickey isn’t here.” Ian said, “teachers are starting to call on me again.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Where’s your knight in rusted armor?” Karen sneered, she had seen Mickey once or twice, and she didn’t like him at all. Ian rolled his eyes, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Karen most of the time. She was a snob, and from what Lip told him, she came from a weird as hell family. Like her dad had a fetish with clowns and her mom made Lip put his shoes in plastic bags before he was allowed inside the house.

“Don’t tease him,” Lip said in annoyance. Karen grumbled something and stole some of Lip’s lunch. If it had been anyone else, Ian was sure Lip would smack their hand and take the food back. The school lunches weren’t cheap, but they had to eat. “I’m sure he’ll show up again. I think Mandy said that their dad was taking them out.”

“Their Alibi raging dad?” Karen asked. Sure enough, most kids heard the rumors, not so much rumors since they were true, about the father of the Milkovichs starting stuff in the Alibi. Just the way Karen had said that, Ian could tell that she wanted Lip to have nothing to do with Mandy.

Ian ignored a banter that went on between Lip and Karen during the rest of lunch. He paid more attention to his food, which tasted like shit. By the time he was done eating, the lunch bell rang and he tossed out his tray and left the cafeteria to go to his locket and get his notebooks. He then went to his next class.

He didn’t expect to see Mickey in the desk when he walked in. He glanced around, there weren’t many students in class yet. Ian didn’t think it was normal for Mickey to be early, let alone show up. He approached his seat and sat down beside Mickey who looked a bit off. The guy always looked ‘off’ but today more so in particular. His hair was messier than usual, his skin seemed paler, and there were a few bruises on his hands and cheeks. It was the Southside of Chicago, fights were a given, but Ian had a feeling that these bruises had an actual story.

“Long time no see,” Ian said quietly as he put his binder and notebooks on the desk. Mickey grunted. Ian figured that was his way of acknowledgment. Ian sighed a little bit. He looked at Mickey, taking in his features.

Ian had to admit, if he imagined there was no grime or bruising on Mickey he would have been rather good looking. But this guy was so dirty, it was hard to tell whether the dirt would actually come off. And the bruising, those were some harsh bruises. Some were gross greenish yellow that were healing, but others were dark purple and blue. Ian could have sworn that one set of bruises looked like handprints around his throat, those bruises were faded, or maybe even covered up by makeup. Mandy did like makeup.

Ian doodled for most of the class, he kept looking at Mickey though, he couldn’t help it. The teacher didn’t call on him at all, so that was a good thing. He even finished the assignment early and got up to turn it in. He didn’t realize that Mickey was following him until he turned around and bumped into him. He apologized and Mickey walked past him.

“Bathroom,” Mickey said harshly to the teacher who just nodded. Mickey stalked out of the classroom, Ian watched him go. Curiosity pulling at his chest. Ian frowned a little before going back to the desk. All of Mickey’s things were gone. He looked down, there was a new paper near his notebook. Messy handwriting written across it. Ian sat down.

 _‘Stop staring at me.’_ Was all the note said, Ian couldn’t help but to smile. Mickey had noticed, that scared Ian a little bit, but he had noticed. Ian kept the note, he wasn’t sure why. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. After class he went and hung out in the abandoned bathrooms with Lip and Mandy. Mandy was finally back. She looked in better shape than Mickey did, she had a few bruises here and there, but mostly on her arms. Small ones. Mickey had them on his face and arms.

By lunch the next day, Ian had barely seen Mickey. He sat down with Lip, Mandy, and surprisingly Karen. Karen gave Mandy glares when the Milkovich girl wasn’t looking. Mandy was chatting about everything, but nothing in general.

“So where’d you and your brother go?” Lip asked. Ian was thankful, he was going to ask, but his brother beat him to the punch. Mandy looked up at Lip and stole a French fry from his tray.

“Mick and I went on a trip with our dad.” Mandy said slowly, it was as if she were testing the waters. “Nothing too special.”

“What kind of trip?” Lip questioned. Ian could tell Mandy didn’t really want to talk about it, but he knew Lip would pry until he was satisfied.

“We had to go to Michigan for a job,” Mandy said. “Well, dad had a job, Mick and I just hung around and shit.”

“What does your dad do?” Lip asked curiously. Mandy swallowed hard, she snatched another fry and was about to answer, but Karen pulled on Lip’s arm and distracted him. Ian knew Karen didn’t do it for Mandy, she was just jealous that she wasn’t getting any attention. Mandy ate the fry and lowered her gaze. Ian gained the courage to nudge Mandy’s foot under the table, when her blue eyes lifted onto his, he gave her a small reassuring smile. He did it to tell her silently that everything was alright. She smiled faintly back.

After that ended, the rest of the day went by. Ian was walking home, headphones in his ears and hands in his pockets. He wasn’t sure where Lip went off to, probably to Karen’s. The younger Gallagher’s were still in school, the high school had shorter hours than the middle school.

He didn’t hear someone shouting his name. And when he did, it was because the person was now beside him and tugged his earbuds out of his ear. “Wha-?” Ian managed to say, he turned and realized it was Mandy.

‘Hey Ian,” Mandy said with a smile. Ian smiled back. “I wanted to walk with you. Normally Mickey walked with me, but I don’t know where he went off to.”

“Are you and Mickey okay?” Ian asked, he didn’t mean to just ask so bluntly like that…it just sort of happened. Mandy’s smile dropped.

“What do you mean? Of course we’re okay,” Mandy said, she tilted her head. Ian scanned her eyes, he could practically see the lie in them.

“Are you guys safe? I mean, those are some bad bruises. Mickey has them too,” Ian said, he frowned. Mandy looked away.

“We got in a fight with each other. No biggie.” Mandy said, it was almost as if she had said ‘ _lie_ ’ as well.

“If you’re in trouble, we can help you.” Ian told her, Mandy grabbed his arm tightly causing Ian to stop walking. He turned to look at her.

“ _We’re_ fine,” Mandy said sternly. She then changed into a smile and started walking again. Ian hesitantly did as well. He was a little worried, he wanted to help them somehow. He didn’t know what to think, but he just had a feeling that the ‘Drunkard’ father had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. That is, if you even got this far.  
> Leave a comment on what you thought, or leave some kudos. Both are appreciated and cherished to the extreme.  
> You can follow me on tumblr at kingofdarknessgerard.tumblr.com


	3. Bloody And Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dial your brother’s number,” Fiona said, she handed Mandy the phone. Mandy took it and shakily punched in the phone number. Fiona hit call and put the phone up to her ear. She walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around this long.  
> It's much appreciated.
> 
> Before you begin this chapter, I want to warn you, there are minor references towards sexual abuse, though the word "rape" is never used. Please bear in mind that that subject is brought up. There is no graphic depictions of sexual abuse or anything.  
> Also, there is graphic descriptions of blood, gore, and injury. I believe that should probably be mentioned as well?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
> -KoD

It was late one weekday night, nearly two in the morning. Ian was going down the back set of stairs, the stairs that went into the kitchen. He was off to get a drink and go to the bathroom. He made it to the last few steps when he heard a small bit of sniffling.

“Calm down, you’re alright. You’re safe here.” Lip’s voice sounded. Quiet sobs were slicing through the silent house. Ian crouched down and peeked around the wall, he could see Lip and Mandy on the couch, Fiona was there too, she had her hands in her hair, pacing.

“B-but.” Mandy whimpered, unable to get anything else out. Ian felt a pull at his chest. Lip was rubbing her back softly, making small soothing circles. Fiona picked up her phone and sighed.

“Dial your brother’s number,” Fiona said, she handed Mandy the phone. Mandy took it and shakily punched in the phone number. Fiona hit call and put the phone up to her ear. She walked into the kitchen. Ian moved quickly, getting to a position so that Fiona couldn’t see him in the darkness.

“Hi, is this Mickey?” Fiona asked when the call went through. Ian tensed up, clearly something was going on. “My name is Fiona Gallagher. Your sister Mandy came here…are you alright?” She was silent for a moment. “Is he still there, Mickey?” There were edges of worry in her tone. “I want you to get outside and start your way here, alright? Put a cloth on the wound, Mickey…put pressure on it too,” Fiona told him. She started toward the stairs. Ian stood up and got in a stance that seemed like he was just coming down. Fiona pressed the phone to her chest and gave Ian a look.

“Fi?” Ian asked, thankfully his voice was still hoarse and sleepy.

“Ian, get some shoes on,” Fiona told him. She put the phone back up to her ear. “I’m going to send one of my brothers to meet you halfway, Mickey.” Her expression distorted. “Pressure, Mickey, pressure.” She said sternly. Ian scrambled to put his shoes on and grab a coat.

“Where am I going?” Ian asked quietly. Fiona pressed the phone back to her chest again.

“Start going in the direction of Mandy’s house. Help Mickey,” Fiona answered. She put the phone back to her ear again. “Alright, Mickey, I’m sending him now. I have to hang up to go and get my friend who’s a doctor.” Ian went out the back door before he could hear Fiona say anything else.

Ian was jogging down the road, he understood enough to know that Mickey was hurt. He was sprinting now, and by the time he reached the road Mandy lived on, he slid on some ice. He skidded and fell, when he scrambled back onto his feet he could see a figure about four houses down. They weren’t going fast, they weren’t walking upright.

Ian scrambled to his feet and started jogging toward them. He recognized Mickey, a hand to his side with a scarlet cloth. It could have been a white cloth, but it was bloodied now. Ian rushed at him and made it just in time to get Mickey before he collapsed. Ian struggled to keep the dirty boy upright. Mickey grumbled some kind of greeting.

Ian put one of Mickey’s arms around his shoulders and walked with him back toward the house. He was afraid to ask Mickey if he was alright, or ask what had happened.

It felt like five hours before they reached the house. Mickey was getting heavier and heavier with each step. Ian kicked the back door open and helped Mickey up into the house. Fiona turned on the kitchen light and the neighbor, and close friend, V was there with her first aid kit.

“Help me get him on the table,” Fiona said. There was a plastic material all across the dining table. V’s partner, Kev, was there. He helped Ian get the grubby boy onto the table. Mickey let out an angry and pained shout.

Mandy rushed into the room, Lip was following her. Ian looked at Mandy, she had a dark bruise forming around her eye, handprints on her arms, and a split lip. Mandy glanced at Ian a moment before going to her brother. Veronica was cutting Mickey’s shirt open. Mandy held Mickey’s hand tightly.

Ian watched, Fiona came to stand beside him. Mickey’s shirt was removed. Along the dark bruises that were littered around Mickey’s torso, there was a large gash on his stomach near the top of his hipbone. Blood bubbled out of it. Mickey grunted a bit when Veronica separated the skin some with her gloved hands, she was examining how deep the gash was.

“Mick, calm down.” Mandy said quietly, she kept her eyes on her brother’s face, unable to look at the wound. Mickey groaned a bit when blood gushed past the wound.

Veronica ordered Kev to hold one of Mickey’s legs, Lip to hold the other, and Fiona to hold his other arm. “Ian, honey, hold his head.” Veronica said. Ian hesitantly moved around to place his hands on the sides of Mickey’s head. The dark haired boy tried to jerk a little bit. Veronica gave him some kind of injection to settle him down, a sedative.

Veronica began working on some stitches after making sure nothing was punctured. Mickey tried to thrash some, Ian held his head between his hands, he looked down at Mickey, blue eyes caught his and stared right back up. Mickey stopped thrashing, he kept his eyes up on Ian.

Ian had to admit, Veronica knew what she was doing. By the time Mickey had calmed down, she was all done with his stitches. Lip dashed upstairs and came back down with a shirt that Mickey could wear.

“He’s real dirty,” Veronica commented.

“He’s _always_ dirty,” Mandy mumbled, she squeezed Mickey’s hand that was limp in her grasp.

“He should get cleaned up. He’s more susceptible to infection if he’s all covered in grime.” Veronica said, Ian glanced at Fiona who nodded.

“Ian, help me get him upstairs and we’ll wash him up.” Fiona said. “Lip, take Mandy into my room alright? Then help V clean up.” She took the shirt form Lip’s hands and she helped Ian get the heavy boy on his feet. Mickey was pretty doped out now, so he was a dead weight. The struggle to get him upstairs was difficult. Surprisingly, the younger Gallagher siblings slept through it all.

By the time they reached the bathroom and sat Mickey down near the tub, Ian was pretty sure all the mess was cleaned up downstairs. Fiona started the tub, she looked at Mickey nervously.

“How are we gonna do this?” Ian asked. Fiona shrugged.

“Hey, Mickey, you conscious?” Fiona asked, lifting the dirty boy’s chin. Mickey blinked lazily and grunted. “We gotta get you down to your underwear…clean you up, alright?” Mickey grunted again and nodded, letting his head loll to the side. Fiona glanced at Ian and shrugged her shoulders again.

Ian tested the water temperature and grabbed some wash cloths as Fiona worked on getting Mickey’s jeans off. Thankfully the drugged boy lifted his hips a little bit to assist her. Fiona wrestled Mickey’s shoes and socks off. Eventually, he was just wearing his boxers. He even had bruises littered down his shins.

“Jesus, what did he do to you…” Fiona mumbled, she grabbed some soap and got it sudsy before scrubbing it into Mickey’s arm. Ian got some soap too, doing his other arm. Mickey’s head rested back against the tub, his eyes were closed. Ian looked at Fiona.

“Who did this to them?” Ian asked quietly. Fiona glanced at Mickey who was basically asleep now.

“Their dad…he tried to…do some bad things with Mandy. He was pretty drunk. Mickey tried to stop him and his dad flipped out, tried to stab Mickey.” Fiona answered as she scrubbed Mickey’s arm intensely, the dirt was pretty caked on.

“Where’s their dad now?” Ian asked, he managed to get Mickey’s knuckles clean, he took a moment to tear his eyes away from the inked letters that read _‘FUCK’_ across them. Ian couldn’t help but to make a small smile. Fiona looked down and scrubbed Mickey’s knuckles too. She shown her brother the rest of the tattoo, ‘ _U-UP’_.

“Mandy said he went off on a rampage and drove off,” Fiona said. “There’s no way in hell I’m letting them go back home tonight.” Ian finished Mickey’s arm and began scrubbing at the dirt along his throat, the dirty boy grumbled faintly as Ian scrubbed over some bruises.

“We’ve got a spare mattress. He can sleep on the floor in our room,” Ian offered. “Or he can take my bed and I’ll crash on the couch or sleep on the floor.” Fiona gave him a small smile and nodded.

“I’ll sleep in my room with Mandy, I don’t want to leave her alone.” Fiona said, she frowned. She scrubbed at Mickey’s chest, washing the soap with a damp cloth. The two siblings were silent as they continued to wash Mickey up. Mickey made small noises, grumbles and the occasional grunt, but otherwise he was out. By the time Fiona was done washing Mickey’s legs and stomach, Ian was done with his dark greasy hair. They dried him off and got him back into some clothes, clean clothes.

They got Mickey into Ian’s bed and covered him up. It seemed the instant Mickey’s head hit the pillows he was snoring quietly. Lip was already asleep, Carl had his noise canceling headphones on. Fiona hugged Ian as the ginger got the spare mattress out and set it up with blankets and pillows.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Fiona whispered before creeping out of the bedroom. Ian laid down, he looked up at his bed, Mickey’s hand hung off the edge of the bed, fingers twitching occasionally. Ian closed his eyes and after a while, he drifted to sleep.

 

***

Ian woke up the next morning with a foot on his stomach. He groaned, eyes flying open. It was Mickey, he was sitting up, blue eyes down on him and confused. Lip and Carl weren’t in the room. “Sorry,” Mickey grunted quietly. Ian nodded and the foot was lifted off of his stomach. He sat up.

“How are you feeling?” Ian asked curiously. Mickey nodded his head and put a hand gently on his stomach, he groaned quietly. “It hurt?” Mickey nodded again. Ian slowly got up. “I’ll ask Fi for some medicine for you. You gonna stay in bed?”

Mickey watched Ian. He slowly attempted to get up. Ian thanked whatever God was out there because Mickey pitched forward, Ian was there to grab him and hold him up. Mickey swore angrily, he tried to struggle out of Ian’s grasp, but he gave up when he realized he really couldn’t stand on his own.

“Whoah,” Ian said, he had a grip on Mickey’s arm. Mickey groaned a little bit. “You’re alright.”

“I know I’m fucking alright,” Mickey growled. Ian took a mental note that Mickey wasn’t too good with help. Ian walked with him though, keeping close and keeping him upright. Mickey grumbled only a little bit.

Fiona smiled at them both when they managed the stairs. Mandy was sitting at the dining table, she had some toast. She was wearing one of Lip’s hoodies, it was twice the size of her, but she looked a bit better than she had last night.

“You guys hungry?” Fiona asked. Mickey nodded after he left his eyes flash around, checking the area to make sure Mandy was safe. Ian helped him to a seat. Ian turned to help Fiona.

“I’m good, Mickey, you don’t have to play mother hen.” Mandy said, “We’re safe here.” Ian looked over and Mickey was leaning across the table, talking quietly to Mandy. “The Gallagher’s are good people, Mick.” She gave him a smile.

Ian took two plates that Fiona held out to him. He took them and set one in front of Mickey and then one at an empty seat. He went around the counter to grab forks for them both. When he turned around, he didn’t expect to see Mickey’s bloodshot blue eyes on him. Ian gave the bruised boy a halfhearted smile before sitting down and handing him a fork.

“Fiona’s the best cook I’ve ever seen,” Ian told the Milkovich siblings. Mandy grinned and nodded. Mickey held the fork, almost balancing it between his fingers, weighting it. He narrowed his eyes a little bit. “Something wrong?” Ian asked, hesitant.

“Never seen silverware this clean.” Mickey said quietly. He glanced up at Ian and then started eating. He didn’t eat really neat, he ate quickly as if he were going to die of starvation if he didn’t eat fast enough. Ian ate at a reasonable pace, unsure how Mickey wasn’t choking on anything.

Lip clomped down the stairs, his hair damp from a shower, he smiled at Fiona a little and sat down at the other end of the table. “So, you don’t want us to call the cops or anything?” Lip asked the Milkovich siblings. Mickey choked a little bit on the food he was stuffing down his throat, but he didn’t speak. Mandy straightened up in her seat.

“No, no cops,” Mandy said shaking her head. “He just got out of jail about three weeks ago. If he went back so soon, I’m pretty sure the next time he got out he would for sure kill one of us. Iggy texted me, said he and Tony took dad out on a job. Ig wants us to stay away from the house for a while, at least until dad forgets what happened.” Mandy said.

“Mandy, it’s not right what he did,” Fiona said, shaking her head. “He should be put in jail for what he did. He almost…he almost did that to you and then then almost killed Mickey.” Her words were straining. Mandy grimaced.

“No cops.” Mandy said shaking her head. “Dad’ll forget what happened and we can go home. He won’t remember trying to stab Mick, he won’t remember trying to…yeah…he won’t remember.” Mandy said, it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. Mickey finished eating and sat back, grunting a bit.

“What do you think, Mickey?” Fiona asked. The blue-eyed boy looked at the eldest Gallagher and stared silently. “Should we get the police involved?”

“If you do that, they’ll somehow bring me into the mix of delinquency and I’ll go back to juvie again.” Mickey answered. The room went silent, that was the most Mickey had spoken since he had been here. Hell, that was the most he had spoken since the first day Ian ever saw him.

“Why would they do that?” Fiona asked, lifting a brow.

“Probably because of all the jobs my brother go on with dad. Their records aren’t exactly clean.” Mandy answered for her brother. Fiona sighed.

“You guys can stay here for a few days, how about that?” Fiona offered. Mickey looked to his sister for an answer. Mandy nodded after a bit of hesitation. Mickey nodded too. Carl stomped into the kitchen, he had one of his action figures in hand, it was partially melted from a microwave escapade.

“What’s juvie like?” Carl asked curiously, his face lighting up, eyes on the thug in the chair. Mickey stared at Carl. “Is it as bad as prison?” Carl asked after Mickey didn’t answer. Mickey shook his head, Carl nodded and opened up the microwave.

“Don’t get any ideas, Kid.” Lip said, he poured some orange juice for everyone that was eating. Mickey gulped it down quickly, Ian was surprised at how well he hid the pain as the acidic liquid hit the splits in his lips. Mandy sipped hers carefully.

“Maybe some of Ian’s manners will rub off on you while we’re here.” Mandy said, grinning at her brother. Mickey snorted in response.

If Ian could, he’d go and get rid of their father. Frank Gallagher wasn’t the greatest father, but he never tried to kill his kids. Sure, he gave Ian a bloody nose one time, but he never pulled a knife on any of them. The Milkovich’s seemed to have it worse than the Gallagher’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, i'm touched. My soul is touched and my heart is aflutter.  
> Leave a comment, or some kudos. Both are appreciated!  
> I'll be updating next Monday again hopefully.  
> You can follow me on tumblr at " kingofdarknessgerard.tumblr.com " (one day I'll figure out how to put an actual link there.)


	4. I Want To Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were rumors spreading that Terry Milkovich, their father, was back in Chicago and he was searching for them angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey everyone!  
> It's me again. Woo, I know right?  
> Here's the fourth installment of "I'll Keep You Safe", I hope you enjoy!  
> -KoD

Ian had to admit, he liked having Mandy and Mickey there. It was amusing to see how the siblings got along. Mandy had told him that her and Mickey were the closest out of their whole family. Ian thought that was great, and it was truly shown how much Mickey cared for Mandy, especially since he stuck around with her after their father tried to kill him.

It was the second day that the Milkovich siblings were at the Gallagher house. There were rumors spreading that Terry Milkovich, their father, was back in Chicago and he was searching for them angrily. Furious. Terry told people that his kids stole some money and tried to kill him. People seemed to either acknowledge the rumors, or ignore them. Either way, keeping the Milkovich siblings secret was a top priority.

Mickey was sitting in the boys’ bedroom, window cracked open and cigarette in his hand. Ian walked into the bedroom. Lip was off doing something, Carl was at a friends’ house. Ian walked in and pulled off his hoodie. Mickey blew smoke through his nose, it resembled that of an angry bull in a cartoon or even a dragon.

“Are you doing okay?” Ian asked. Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, his eyes half-lidded and tired. Ian sat down on the windowsill, they were facing each other. Mickey swallowed and took a long drag. He offered the cigarette to the ginger, Ian took a small drag and handed it back.

“I’m alright.” Mickey said after a while, smoke drifting from his lips. He looked out the window, eyes lingering on his own reflection. He absently touched a bruise and then looked up at the sky. It was too hard to see if any stars were out.

“If you need to talk, Mickey… I’m a pretty good listener.” Ian told him, Mickey snorted a bit and looked at him. “I’m just… throwing that out there. So keep it in mind if you ever want to talk about things. Or anything either.” Mickey stared at him silently for a moment and nodded. Ian stood up, “I’m gonna help Fiona finish dinner. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” He started toward the door.

“Ian?” Mickey’s voice sounded, it cut through the room like a knife through butter. Ian turned and looked at him. “Thanks,” he whispered. Ian smiled a little bit and nodded. “I… I’d like to talk.” His voice was quiet, Ian moved and sat back down on the windowsill.

“I’m listening,” Ian said.

“You repeat it and I’ll pull all your teeth out and then use ‘em to cut off your tongue.” Mickey warned, Ian nodded quickly.

“I won’t repeat any of it,” Ian assured him.

“Judge me and I’ll chop you up.” He said, that threat was a bit empty. Ian nodded again. Mickey swallowed and took a deep breath. He stubbed out his cigarette. “That wasn’t the first time Terry tried something like that. But it wasn’t to Mandy…it was to me.” Mickey said, “when he finally realized what was going on, he beat the shit out of me and called me a _‘pole smoking faggot’_. Knocked me out after.” His voice was rough and broken. Ian listened. He didn’t say anything to Mickey at first, he knew the boy wasn’t finished. “I didn’t have anyone to burst in and save me…it was nearly three years ago, but I can’t get it out of my head. The next times he did it, it was to Mandy. I always made sure I protected her, she doesn’t deserve that. I have to keep her safe, you know? He never went so far as to bring out a knife.”

“You _and_ Mandy are safe here, Mickey. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. I’ll make sure Terry never does that ever again.” Ian told him seriously. Mickey lifted his eyes onto Ian’s, he scanned his face a little bit and smiled faintly.

“Thanks,” Mickey said, he nodded his head slowly. Ian smiled at him and hesitantly rubbed Mickey’s shoulder. The older boy actually leaned into the touch. Ian wondered if anyone had touched Mickey in a meaningful or gentle way in his life. Did the dark-haired boy know tender care? Ian squeezed his shoulder and nodded at him.

“Dinner is probably done now, let’s go down.” Ian said, Mickey glanced at him and nodded. He got off the windowsill and went downstairs with Ian for dinner. Sure enough, it was all ready to be eaten.

 

***

 

Ian sat on the back porch with Lip. Lip was smoking a cigarette, giving Ian an occasional drag. They were watching the sun set and the stars start to shine bright through the moderate cloud cover. Ian sighed, the weather was changing, temperature dropping lower and lower each day.

“Mickey watches you.” Lip commented out of the blue, he handed Ian the cigarette. Ian took it and took a short drag, looking at his brother.

“What do you mean?” Ian asked curiously, he handed the smoke back to Lip. The Milkovich siblings had been in the Gallagher house for four days now.

“Whenever you’re near him, or Hell, in the same room as him…he just watches you.” Lip answered, he finished the smoke and crushed the butt into the step under his heel.

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Ian said, he rolled his eyes.

“He does,” Lip said, he nodded his head a little bit. The door opened and Fiona peeked her heat out, she smiled at her two brothers.

“Come on inside, it’s getting late.” Fiona said gently. The two boys got up and lumbered inside. From where Ian stood, he could see Mickey standing at the bottom of the stairs in the living room, Mandy had her thin arms around him tightly. He was rubbing her back awkwardly, like he wasn’t too sure how to comfort her.

“Everyone else in bed?” Lip asked, he took off his boots and went to get a glass of water. Ian worked his shoes off.

“Yeah, I’m making the kids go to school tomorrow. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow, can you make sure the kids get to school, Lip?” Fiona asked, Lip nodded. “I want you two to stay here and make sure Mickey and Mandy are safe and that they stay out of trouble.”

“Not a problem, Fi.” Ian told her, she gave him a smile and kissed his head. She then kissed Lip’s head and went upstairs in sync with Mandy who had broken out of the awkward hug.

Mickey walked into the kitchen, his eyes low for a moment, but they did trail up onto Ian before he went to the fridge. Ian watched the boy grab the orange juice and shuffle past Lip to get a cup. He reached up into the cupboard but groaned.

“Careful, man. You’re still not totally healed up,” Lip said, he put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey flinched a bit and moved away. Lip reached up and got the Milkovich a cup. “Here you go,” He handed Mickey a cup. Mickey took it, grunting in thanks. He poured himself a glass. Lip finished his drink. “I’m gonna go up to bed. See you guys in the morning.” Then he went upstairs.

Ian crossed the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass, he held it out to Mickey. The thug looked at him. “Pour me a glass?” Ian asked with a wide smile. Mickey looked at him silently before turning and pouring Ian some orange juice.

“Wipe that smile off your stupid face.” Mickey mumbled.

“You don’t like talking, do you?” Ian asked. Mickey sighed and shook his head. “Why not?”

“Why talk when no one is gonna listen?” Mickey grumbled, he drank his juice and poured some more.

“I’m listening.” Ian told him, Mickey actually went rigid, he looked at Ian with wide eyes. Ian looked into the swirls of blue that was Mickey’s eyes for a long time. For a second, he thought maybe he was going to fall into the blue depths. Mickey’s pupils shrunk and expanded twice, rapidly before he abruptly shook his head. “Why can’t I?”

“Because no one ever does.” Mickey hissed quietly, Ian looked at him. He hesitantly reached to touch Mickey’s shoulder, but the dark haired boy moved away, shaking his head again. “No one.”

“Not even Mandy?” Ian asked, Mickey slowly shook his head. “I listened to you the other day…does that count?” Mickey shook his head once more. “I want to listen, Mickey.”

Mickey stared at Ian silently before his expression started to relax. He finished his drink and set the glass down. Ian watched Mickey’s chest expand as he took a deep breath. Blue eyes shot up onto Ian again. “Why do you care?” Mickey asked, his voice as sharp as a knife, it cut through Ian hard.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Ian answered slowly, it was true. He really didn’t know why he cared. He just cared, it wasn’t pity, it wasn’t anything like that. Ian just wanted the two Milkovich siblings safe, he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t think anyone deserved to live in a home that was a danger to their lives. No one should live in a home where the people who are supposed to love you would be the one killing you.

Mickey turned and walked by Ian. Their shoulders touched, for only a second, but they made physical contact. That contact showed Ian that he had made some sort of impact on Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm assuming you got this far.  
> More like I'm desperately hoping you actually did. So far it seems that everyone has seemed to like it, hopefully it'll get better and maybe knock some socks off.  
> Leave a comment or some kudos, both are appreciated!  
> Follow me on tumblr at ' kingofdarknessgerard.tumblr.com ' (I still don't know how to link stuff.. confused the hell out of me.)  
> See you next Monday~


	5. Thin Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” Mandy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 5.  
> That's one whole hand, man, one whole hand.
> 
> Here's a warning beforehand that there's mild violence and blood.  
> Just hold tight.  
> -KoD

The next few days went by, Mickey rarely made any sort of contact with Ian. He barely spoke with Mandy that whole time too. Mandy was concerned, Ian heard her confront him about it at one point, but Mickey just didn’t respond.

Ian was waiting for Mickey to get out of the shower and leave the bathroom so he could get his turn. With the eight of them staying there, the shower times were a bit tighter and hard to manage. Whoever got the last shower would be lucky if they had any hot water left. It was Ian’s luck to get the last shower slot this time too.

Ian leaned against the wall, a towel on his shoulder and clean pajama pants in his hand. He had been waiting for only a few minutes, but Mickey had been in there longer. Fiona said to let him take his time since he was probably sore from the wound on his stomach, but Ian wasn’t patient today, he _needed_ a shower. Some kids bumped into him at school and he ran into one of the garbage cans. He didn’t get anything on him, but he still felt gross.

“Fuck!” Mickey’s voice sounded from behind the closed door. Ian tensed up, hesitant. There was a bit of thumping, the sound of unsteady feet. “Shit, ow!” Mickey’s voice sounded again. Ian braced himself and dropped his things, he pushed the door open.

Ian gasped, Mickey was standing in the shower, hand to his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. The stitches were either cut or they had torn open. Ian grabbed a towel, he tried to ignore the fact that Mickey was naked. He shut off the water and pressed the towel to Mickey’s stomach, the boy winced and hissed. Ian grabbed more towels and wrapped Mickey’s hips up to give him at least some dignity.

“Fiona!” Ian shouted. Mickey was trembling, he got even paler than he was moments before and Ian moved to put an arm around him to hold him upright. “Fi!” Ian screamed.

“What?!” Fiona shouted in response, thundering up the stairs. She skidded to a halt when she saw Mickey. “I’ll go get V. Get Mickey downstairs.” Fiona said, she then ran down the stairs and shouted at Debbie and Carl to get plastic over the table in the kitchen.

Ian struggled to get Mickey’s legs out of the tub. He managed to get Mickey into some pants. Ian held onto him, he shook his shoulder gently. “Did you do this to yourself?” Ian asked in a harsh tone. Mickey was trembling, he shook his head. Ian helped him, they manage to get out of the bathroom before Mickey collapsed heavily.

Ian swore when the thug’s full weight landed down on him, he collapsed underneath Mickey. He really wished his brother or Mandy were home to help. He tried shouting Carl’s name, but the speed he fell at knocked the window out of his chest. Mickey trembled against him, Ian tried to move, to somehow get them both back and upright.

Ian managed to call Carl’s name, but Fiona came rushing upstairs instead. She shouted at V to call an ambulance, and that this wasn’t something a ghetto nurse could fix. Fiona helped Ian get Mickey upright, but the Milkovich boy was mostly out of it. The towel was already distorted and red against his stomach. Ian barely noticed that he too was covered in blood.

Ian held Mickey’s hand tightly, he kept telling Mickey to stay in there, to keep himself awake. The only thing that let him know Mickey was still conscious was the occasional squeezing he did with Ian’s hand. The ambulance arrived shortly after. V let the paramedics in. It took three men to get Mickey onto a stretcher, they rushed him out to the ambulance.

Ian ran downstairs with Fiona, the doctor was telling V what hospital they were taking him to and that they could follow by car since no blood relatives were around.

It happened so quickly, Fiona was calling Lip, telling him everything. He was with Mandy, so he passed the message along. Fiona told Lip to meet them all at the hospital. Next thing Ian knew, he was in the back of Kev’s truck with Debbie. Carl stayed with Kev and Liam.

“Ian, calm down, it’s going to be okay.” He heard V saying. Ian blinked a few times, a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked to see V turned around in the passenger seat, she was holding his shoulder. Ian hadn’t even realized he was hyperventilating. He looked around, they were close to the hospital. Fiona glanced at him in the rear view mirror and pursed her lips.

Ian calmed down a little bit, he looked at the blood that covered his clothes. All of that blood. Mickey’s blood. It made him realize that Mickey was even more fragile than he could believe. It made him realize that Mickey was indeed real and someone he truly cared about.

They went inside. Fiona spoke with the nurse at the receptionist desk and nodded a little. She went and sat down as V guided Ian to a seat. Ian stared at the linoleum floor. “I don’t think he’s seen that much blood since Monica.” Fiona said quietly. Ian heard her, she wasn’t the best at whispering, but he couldn’t respond…his body wasn’t letting him. He started thinking of his mom, crying, her small body tucked against the corner of the counter in the kitchen, blood gushing from slashes that were deep along her wrists. He could never stand the sight of blood ever again after that.

It didn’t affect him that bad when he fist got to Mickey the night he had to go and get him. But he was running on adrenaline then. But now? Ian wasn’t handling it well at all. All of that blood… it was Mickey’s blood. Mickey was hurt. Mickey could die.

“Ian, honey,” Fiona said softly, she pulled Ian close to her. She wrapped her arms around Ian’s shoulders. “Mickey is gonna be fine, the doctors will take care of him.” Mandy and Lip arrived sometime later. Ian wasn’t sure when. He was calming down more though, he could hear words and understand, he could even reply. Ian looked at Mandy who didn’t look as worried as Ian probably did.

“He hates doctors.” Mandy said, she was talking to V. “If he wakes up with a doctor looming over him, I bet you he’s gonna flip shit.” She had a smile, V laughed. Even Lip was laughing. Ian didn’t understand why they were taking this all lightly. Maybe it was a Mandy-Coping-Strategy, to make jokes and make things light.

Fiona rubbed Ian’s back the whole time until a doctor came out of the back halls. He looked around until he caught sight of Fiona and the rest of the crew.

“I’ve news on Mickey,” the doctor said. Fiona let go of Ian, but Ian stood up just as soon as she did. Mandy was up next. “he’s stable, we had to sedate him and give him more stitches. It seems that the stitches he already had ripped open. The rip in the stitches was pretty bad and tore some of the wound back open. But it’s all closed up and he’ll be fit to go tomorrow morning.” The doctor explained.

Everyone in the waiting room felt a heavy weight get lifted from their shoulders.

“Can I see him?” Mandy asked urgently.

“Yes, he can have visitors. One visitor at a time, we don’t want to stress him. He’s sedated, so he won’t respond much. If he does, it’s unlikely that he’ll make sense.” The doctor said.

“Okay, I’d like to see him.” Mandy said, the doctor nodded. He motioned for her to follow him.

“He bit one of our nurses,” the Gallaghers heard the doctor say as he guided Mandy down to Mickey’s hospital room. Lip and Veronica started cracking up, Fiona just rolled her eyes.

Ian sat down, mind racing. The doctor said that Mickey was alright, but why was he still panicking over him? Why was he still worried when he knew the Milkovich boy was fine? Ian played with his hands, pulling on his fingers to crack the knuckles, with each pop his knuckles made, he could hear his heart beat more clearer than a pop before.

Fiona looked at Ian worriedly for a second, she sat down beside him and touched his shoulder. Ian jumped a little, startled, blinking a few times as he lifted his head to look at his sister.

“Are you alright, Ian?” Fiona asked, she had an expression of genuine concern Ian loved that his big sister always cared for him.

“Yeah, I think so.” Ian answered, nodding his head. He shouldn’t have done that, his head felt like it was spinning on a top, faster and faster. Fiona seemed to notice Ian turn a sick shade of grey. She called a nurse over and a doctor took Ian to a hospital room so he could lay down a breathe.

Ian fell asleep, or really fainted, for a few hours. The doctors came In to monitor him occasionally, just to see if he really was alright.

 

***

 

Ian had the strangest dreams, dreams of being submerged in water, sinking farther and farther down into the depths of darkness. As he twisted, water seeped through the pores of his skin and traveled to his lungs, he choked and began to thrash.

He had opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black, his mouth opened and he choked out bubbles. There was a sudden light above him, when he looked up, there was a white figure, a white figure hat glowed with such beauty. Skin like porcelain, empty of bruises, eyes so bright they shined like stars. An arm stretched down to him, tattoos marring the knuckles of the hand, Ian reached and found a tight grip, holding on for his dear life. He was pulled to the surface of the dark water.

 

***

 

Ian woke up, he was in a hospital room. He wasn’t sure why at first, he wasn’t sick, and he wasn’t hurt. He slowly sat up, Fiona was sitting of to the side. She lifted her head and smiled at him. “It’s about time you woke up,” Fiona said gently. Ian put a hand to his forehead and then rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Why am I in a hospital bed?” Ian asked curiously, he moved every limb he had, just to make sure he wasn’t hurt. He indeed wasn’t.

“I think you had a panic attack, then you kind of…turned a gross colour,” Fiona said. “The doctors put you in here and you passed out.” Ian nodded slowly, it came back to him. He looked at his hand, there was still remnants of Mickey’s blood on them.

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian asked, he asked it with such speed that it sounded garbled. Fiona smiled a little bit.

“Of course, you never take time to worry about yourself, do you?” Fiona asked with a small smile, Ian shook his head. “Mickey is in a different room, we’re waiting for the doctors to tell us he can go home.”

“Can I see him?” Ian asked, Fiona nodded. Ian slowly swung his legs off the side of the hospital bed. Fiona took his arm and helped him to his feet. A nurse came in, she smiled when she noticed Ian was up and moving, she let them leave, no questions asked. “Have you been to see him?” Ian asked as he walked with his older sister.

“Not yet, I stayed with you.” Fiona answered, Ian smiled a little bit. “Veronica took Lip home, Mandy is still with Mickey.” Ian nodded and they continued walking.

They turned down a hallway, Mickey’s room was about five rooms down to the left. Fiona stumbled as someone, a large man, shouldered past her. Fiona swore a bit, but the man didn’t stop. He seemed to be on a mission. Ian’s blood ran cold when the large man turned into the room that had Mickey residing within.

“No.” Ian said, he pulled out of his sister’s grasp and started going as fast as he could on his shaking legs. Fiona hurried behind him. They both skidded to a stop in the doorway.

“D-Dad?” Came Mandy’s voice from inside the hospital room. Ian tensed up, he had a feeling that it was their dad when he first went into the room, but how did he find out? “What are you doing here?” Mandy asked.

“Got a call from this here place sayin’ my boy almost bled out.” The man answered, he sounded pissed and the sound of his voice put Ian on edge. It made Ian feel like the way some people felt when metal scraped against metal…shivers up their spine. “Damn boy is gonna cost me a fortune!”

“How can you say that? He almost died!” Mandy said sharply, there was a loud noise. A clap against skin. Mandy squeaked. Ian rushed into the room before Fiona could grab hold of him. Mandy was on the floor, hand clutching her cheek that was quickly turning red.

“Leave them alone!” Ian shouted, he wished he hadn’t, the Milkovich turned around, eyes narrowed and on Ian. “Leave them alone.” He repeated, clenching his hands into a tight fist.

“Who the fuck might you be?” The man growled as he looked Ian up and down.

“Don’t, Ian, don’t!” Mandy cried from the floor.

“Ian, huh? You tryin’ to correct my parenting, Ian?” Their father asked.

“Leave them alone,” Ian hissed.

“Well, Ian, the names Terry Milkovich. These are my children, I can do whatever the fuck I want to ‘em.” The man growled. Ian looked past Terry, Mickey was in the hospital bed, he was out of it, asleep from the sedatives.

“Including the way you hurt them?” Ian asked, Terry laughed. It was a sickening sound to hear, Ian would rather have swallowed nails than to hear that noise ever again. “It’s wrong…no parent should ever hurt their kids.”

“I’m scared of you, you little ginger fag.” Terry laughed, he lurched forward and grabbed Ian by the arm, yanking him close. Ian gagged at the scent of alcohol that wafted off of the large man. Ian tried to pry the man’s meaty hands off of him.

“D-Daddy?!” Mandy cried in a tiny voice, the voice she used made Ian’s stomach churn. Terry turned his head to look at his daughter. Ian struggled while he could. Thankfully security guards came in and took Terry down to the ground. Fiona stood in the hallway, she looked worried.

Ian struggled out of Terry’s grasp and rushed to Mandy, he touched her shoulder gently. “Are you alright?” He asked, Mandy nodded and curled so she was against Ian, watching the security guards wrestle Terry. Once the guards finally got Terry out of the room, Fiona came in and helped Ian pull Mandy up to her feet. Mandy was crying, not sobbing or wailing, but she had small tears streaming down her face. Ian got so angry when he could make out the shape of a hand in the reddening mark on her cheek.

“He’s gone, you’re alright.” Fiona said, she had her arms around Mandy. Mandy looked at her brother, her brother who was still sleeping. Ian looked at Mickey too, he looked so fragile. Ian couldn’t believe that Mickey survived any fight with Terry Milkovich. The guy was huge, the guy could throw a semi-truck for five miles if he wanted. Ian realized that Mickey really only cared about his sister’s safety though, he thought that was incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of you if you got this far.  
> I love writing this, it's so much fun. It makes me even more happy that people are actually reading it. That makes my heart go aflutter. hah.  
> Anyway, leave a comment or some Kudos, both would be appreciated.   
> I'll see you next Monday!~  
> Follow me on tumblr at " kingofdarknessgerard.tumblr.com "  
> -KoD


	6. Homecoming/Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you forgive people this easily all the time?”
> 
> “Only you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't update the story today.  
> Yesterday was my last day of Spring/Easter break and school kicked my butt today. Really it's just sitting in front of a computer and doing classwork, but for six hours? Maths for six hours? Oh hell no.  
> So I've got a pretty wicked headache right now, but since I'm nice, I decided that I'd update.  
> It's more of a filler chapter, but there's more to come!  
> -KoD

Mickey got out of the hospital a day after the incident with Terry. The Gallagher’s and Mandy didn’t tell Mickey until after they got him back to the house. None of them wanted an angry Mickey in the hospital, the doctors would have just kept him there until he calmed down. _If_ he calmed down.

Ian couldn’t help it, but he stayed around Mickey the first day back. He just wanted to make sure that the dark-haired boy was alright. Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t alright, but he put up quite a wall to pretend he was. Mandy didn’t see through the wall like Ian did. She never saw Mickey building the wall.

Ian walked into the bedroom later that evening, he held out a pack of Marlboro Red cigarettes to Mickey who took them hesitantly. “What’s this for?” Mickey asked, lifting a brow. He started peeling the thin plastic film that was around the red and white carton.

“Figured you’d want some. I know you ran out,” Ian answered with a shrug, he sat down on his bed. Mickey shifted up onto the windowsill and pushed the heavy window open.

“Thanks,” Mickey said with a small dip of his head. He picked up a lighter and lit up the end of a cigarette he tapped out of the fresh pack. “You didn’t have to buy me a new pack though.”

“I don’t think you need hand-me-down cigarettes, Mickey.” Ian told him with a small smile, Mickey looked at him. Ian felt tingles run up and down his spine when Mickey’s eyes landed on him. The piercing gaze Mickey always had wasn’t there, his eyes were soft…they were kind.

“How much do I owe you?” Mickey asked.

“What?”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Owe me? What are you talking about?”

“For the cigarettes. You stupid?”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do…”

“No, you don’t. It’s a gift, Mickey.”

“You’re sure?”

“Haven’t you ever been given a gift before?”

“I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Sure… I think so, yeah.” Mickey mumbled quietly, he tapped out another cigarette and offered it to Ian. Ian took it and got up onto the windowsill beside the Milkovich boy. Mickey lit the cigarette for him.

“Like your birthday. Do you get gifts on your birthday?” Ian asked him, he took a drag and blew smoke away from the dark-haired boy. Mickey on the other hand didn’t care where he blew his smoke, Ian got a few puffs of secondhand.

“No?” Mickey said, he looked confused.

“What do you do on your birthday then?” Ian asked, he watched Mickey’s expression change as he thought, looking for an answer.

“I don’t do anything,” Mickey answered after a while, he shrugged a little.

“Nothing?” Ian questioned, Mickey shook his head. “For my birthday, Fiona invites friends over, like Veronica and Kev, her and Veronica spend most of the day making a cake for me. We eat the cake after dinner. I hate it when they sing.”

“Sing? Why do they sing?” Mickey asked, cutting Ian off.

“They sing the ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ song.” Ian answered, Mickey nodded a little, trying to follow. “Then, they give me presents. Small things. Last year, Fiona got me a dvd set for Mission Impossible. Lip got me some nice jeans, I’m pretty sure he stole them though. Carl got me a box of pencils with my name on them. Then we party all night.” Mickey was silent, staring at Ian, absorbing it all. “You don’t do that for your birthday?”

“No,” Mickey answered with a shake of his head. “I think on my last birthday I did coke with my brother Iggy and passed out before noon because I was shitfaced.”

“Coke?” Ian asked.

“Yea.”

“Like cocaine?”

“No, fuckin’ Coca-Cola.”

“What was it like?”

“Good at first,” Mickey answered, he took a drag and blew a few smoke rings that lazily floated off.

“Then it was bad?” Ian asked. He watched Mickey’s expression falter and break, he hunched up and took another drag.

“Woke up a few hours later on my couch with a slobbering drunk man on me.” Mickey said, he squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Yeah, it was bad.”

“Mick, I’m sorry,” Ian said with a gentle tone. Mickey looked at Ian and shrugged.

“I don’t remember any other birthdays. They aren’t important.” Mickey told Ian, he tilted his head. “I don’t see why you celebrate, it’s just a normal day.”

“It’s the day that you were born! If that didn’t exist, you wouldn’t exist either!” Ian said, he threw his hands up. Mickey cracked a small smile, but it fell as soon as it came.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Mickey asked, he looked out the window.

“How can you say that?” Ian demanded, he didn’t realize until it was too late that he had grabbed the collar of Mickey’s shirt. He pressed the older boy against the edge of the window frame. A hand slapped up and grabbed his wrist, the tattooed knuckles showing Ian that it was indeed Mickey’s hand. Blue eyes were on Ian, wide and angry.

“What the fuck?” Mickey growled, he tried pushing Ian away, but with the medication for his wounds, he was weak. Ian let go once he saw a bit of panic rising in Mickey’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Ian said quietly, he watched Mickey relax again. “How can you say that? Do you… do you wish you didn’t exist?”

“You telling me you’ve never once felt that way?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows shooting high. His question cut Ian like a knife. He had felt like that, he felt like that a lot. He dropped the cigarette from his fingers, not realizing it until Mickey was leaning forward and picking it up off of his thigh. He watched Mickey put the cigarette in an ashtray on the dresser.

“I… well yeah, I’ve felt that way before.” Ian said quietly, Mickey watched him. “It’s not a good thing to feel.” He looked at Mickey with a serious gaze, “do you feel that way?”

“A lot of the time.” Mickey answered with a small nod. Ian frowned, he hesitantly reached out and touched Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey gave him a confused expression, but he relaxed, leaning into the touch. “Now that you mention it… I haven’t felt that way for a while.”

“You’re finally away from your dad. Could that be why?” Ian said, he squeezed Mickey’s shoulder. He liked the way Mickey watched Ian’s hand, as if he had never felt physical contact before. Ian realized that Mickey probably rarely felt physical contact that wasn’t violent, unless it was from Mandy of course.

“That might be why,” Mickey agreed, he shifted his shoulders so Ian’s hand fell from it. Ian looked at his hand a moment, looking at the lines of his palm. “It’s safe here… I like that. I know Mandy is safe here, despite your older brother being a creep, she’s safe. I can relax a bit.”

“Lip won’t hurt her, he’s a good guy.” Ian told him, Mickey smiled faintly, he blew smoke out of his nose and looked back out the window. “Sorry about… grabbing you like that.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright.”

“Do you forgive people this easily all the time?”

“Only you,” Mickey answered, his eyes locking onto Ian. Ian’s blood seemed to sharpen and sting his body. Was that Mickey Milkovich’s way of saying that he trusted Ian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go this far, could you feel the strength of the relationship between Ian and Mickey becoming stronger?  
> And if you got this far, I'm proud. I don't think I could stomach my work hah.  
> Comments and Kudos will be appreciated!  
> I'll see you next Monday~  
> -KoD


	7. Slice Like Papercuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was arrested?” Mandy’s voice sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is chapter 7~  
> That's quite a lot if you think about it.  
> I'd like to throw this out there that _Efflorescent_ threw in the little idea of wanting Mandy and Mickey speaking in Ukranian to each other. Let's just say that happens in this chapter. I have no idea how to speak or write in Ukranian, so I used Google Translate. Please, don't judge.  
>  -Trigger Warnings: Mentions of self-harm, minor description of self-harm, mentions of child abuse.
> 
> -KoD

Fiona made the Gallagher’s and the Milkovich siblings start going back to school. Terry hadn’t been seen since the incident at the hospital. Mandy stayed in touch with her brother Iggy, he kept them all updated on whether or not Terry was going to hung them down.

Ian was walking to his first hour, the class with the infamous Mr. Rhoman. He heard some commotion going on a bit down the hall. He heard a few sentences of ‘ _Seen you around with that ginger faggot’_ and ‘ _you a queen now too?’_. It kind of irritated Ian, he hated the word faggot. He’d only been called it a few times and he had punched the jerks who had said it.

Ian turned down the hall, nearing the voices. There stood three guys, guys who were on the football team, or wrestling. Mickey stood a bit away from them, staring them all down.

“Well? You a queen now too, Milkovich?” One of the jocks, John, asked. He snickered, the guys with him laughed as well, laughing at the insult. Mickey shifted a jaw a little bit, Ian noticed he was cracking his knuckles. Mickey’s gaze caught Ian, the ginger could have sworn he saw a fight light in those blue eyes. He had a feeling he was about to see why Mickey Milkovich was too be feared. One of the jocks was about to say something when Mickey whipped out a fist, knuckles connecting with the taller boys; face. There was a sickening crack of bone. It was clearly a nose, judging by the sudden spray of blood.

“Oh shit!” John squeaked, he threw out a fist too. Mickey took the blow, not even flinching. Ian was impressed, especially when Mickey twisted and landed a good kick in John’s thigh, causing the man to stumble and clutch at the spasming muscle. The third jock sprinted off, wanting to avoid the fight. John dropped to his knees. “Shit man, shit!” John said, he was about to look up when there was a sudden hand in his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling.

“You insult any of the Gallagher’s again and you’ll regret it.” Mickey growled down at John’s face. John nodded a little, Mickey pulled the jock’s hair and then slammed his head into the wall, there was a grunt and then his body went limp.

Ian slowly approached. Mickey shook blood off of his hand and smirked at the wrestler that was clutching his bleeding nose. He spat down on him. “Mick, c’mon,” Ian said, touching Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey seemed to calm down as quickly as one could snap their fingers. He turned and started walking with Ian. “You’re gonna get in so much trouble if they tell the principal or any teachers.” Ian told him, Mickey just chuckled and shrugged.

“You think they’re gonna rat me out? They’ll know what’s comin’ if they do,” Mickey responded, Ian couldn’t help but to smile. He felt some sort of pride that Mickey was defending his family. It made sense that _‘ginger faggot’_ was him.

“Thanks for that,” Ian said, he looked at Mickey. Mickey shrugged a little, he put a hand to his stomach, wincing. “You probably shouldn’t get in any more fights…wait until you heal up first, would you?”

“I’m fine,” Mickey mumbled. “Get to class before you’re late.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Ian asked him, Mickey scoffed a little. “No?”

“Nah, not today. I gotta wash the blood off of my clothes,” Mickey answered. “Later, firecrotch.” He turned away and started down a different hallway. Ian sighed a moment before continuing his path to class. He would never understand Mickey Milkovich.

 

***

 

“He was arrested?” Mandy’s voice sounded. Ian was walking behind her on their walk home. Mandy had her phone to her ear, she waved her hands around in a way of frustration. “What for?... drug charges again, wow…. I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ig… four months?... I’ll talk to Mick about it, alright?... I’ll call you later… Bye, Igmeister.” Mandy hung up the phone and sighed.

Ian crept up behind her and patted her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and laughed when she realized it was just Ian. He smiled at her and she relaxed visibly.

“Everything good?” Ian asked her as he fell into step with her shorter legs. Mandy shoved her phone into her pants pocket.

“I guess. Dad got arrested.” Mandy answered with a small shrug. “Four months, so I guess the house will be safe if we go back.”

“Does Mickey know?” Ian asked, he didn’t really want them to go. He wanted them to stay at their house, Terry or not.

“Not yet, Iggy only called me. Mick is kind of hard to talk to on the phone,” Mandy said, she looked at the pavement as she walked. “I’ll tell him when we get back to the house.

“How do you think he’s gonna take it?” Ian asked.

“Who knows,” Mandy said with a shrug. She went quiet the rest of the way home. Ian walked close with her. He grew accustomed to waking up with Mickey on the mattress on the floor. He grew accustomed to walking into the bedroom a little bit late at night to find Mickey smoking a cigarette on the windowsill. He grew accustomed to Mickey.

The house was pretty quiet when Mandy and Ian walked inside. Ian took off his shoes and set his backpack down by the door, Mandy did the same. She walked into the main part of the house first, she stopped, when Ian tried to walk in, she put a hand on his chest.

“Mickey I need you to talk to me.” Fiona said slowly, gently from the kitchen. “Please, I need you to talk to me.” Her voice was worried. From where Ian stood, he could see Veronica in the kitchen as well. She was putting things into a box. The box was white, marked with a red plus. First aid. “Mickey, I want to help you, but you need to talk to me.”

“I’m gonna go and when the kids get here I’ll take them upstairs.” Veronica said, she left the kitchen. Ian could see Mickey sitting in a chair, his back was to them, he couldn’t see Mickey’s face. Fiona was sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Vee?” Ian asked worriedly, Veronica ushered them both up the stairs.

“I’ll be up in a minute, honey.” Veronica said, Ian and Mandy went upstairs quickly. Mandy had a hand clutching at the hem of Ian’s shirt, her knuckles turning white at the strength she was using.

“What’s going on?” Mandy asked, her voice trembling. Ian didn’t know how to answer her, there really was no answer he could give her.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Carl, Debbie, Liam, and Lip came upstairs followed by Veronica. She closed the bedroom door and sat on the edge of Ian’s bed. “We need to give them time to talk,” Veronica said in a calm tone.

“He can talk to me. I’m his sister. What the fuck is wrong with my brother?” Mandy demanded, she had been pacing. Veronica’s eyes bugged at the harsh language suddenly thrown at her. Every Milkovich seemed to have a short temper.

“Fiona got home from work, she found Mickey in the bathroom with some razors.” Veronica told the angry girl slowly. Mandy seemed to calm down, but it wasn’t calm, it was fear.

“R-razors?” Mandy repeated, she looked terrified. Lip reached up and touched her arm, trying to make her relax.

“He hurt himself really bad,” Veronica told them. Ian’s mind flashed to the time that Monica slashed her wrists open on Thanksgiving. He grimaced, but he had to try and stay calm for Mandy. “I got him bandaged up, he’s alright. Fiona is trying to figure out why he did it.”

“Ian, you should try talking to Mickey.” Lip said, he looked at Ian with a helpful gaze .Ian chocked a bit and looked at his brother incredulously.

“He’s my fucking brother! I’ll talk to him,” Mandy snapped at Lip. Veronica shook her head.

“Mandy, I’m afraid you might kill him instead.’ Veronica said, trying to lighten the mood. “Lip, why do you think Ian should?”

“I’ve seen them talking on the windowsill. Ian has a way with people. Mickey talks to him sometimes. Maybe Mickey will tell him why,” Lip answered. Mandy looked at Ian with an expression similar to the one Ian was giving Lip.

“He talks to you?” Mandy asked, Ian nodded. “I didn’t know that.”

“Is he covered in blood or anything?” Ian asked, he looked at Veronica. He didn’t want another replay of the hospital visit where he passed out. He didn’t want to see Mickey’s blood ever again.

“No, Fi and I cleaned him up pretty well,” Veronica answered. “C’mon, I’ll take you downstairs.” She took Ian’s hand and left the room. “Lip, keep everyone in here.” Ian followed Veronica down the stairs that led into the kitchen. Ian could see Mickey.

Mickey was sitting in the chair still, his eyes straightforward but low, eh didn’t really have an expression on his face. Thick gauze bandages were on his wrists, there were faint stains of blood on his hands, and there was also some blood on his shirt. Ian swallowed hard, the blood wasn’t _too_ much.

Fiona got up and walked over, Veronica told her Lip’s idea and Fiona agreed. She went back to Mickey and put a hand on his shoulder. Ian couldn’t believe it, Mickey actually flinched away from her touch. “Ian is going to sit with you, alright?” Fiona told him, she lowered her hand. She went upstairs with Veronica.

Ian crossed the kitchen and sat down, he sat down in front of Mickey after moving a chair. Mickey’s blue eyes lifted slowly onto Ian, the whites of his eyes were strained and bloodshot. A few minutes passed, Ian cleared his throat. Mickey blinked, eyes sliding down to Ian’s lips and then his eyes again. “Do you want to tell me what you did?” Ian asked slowly.

“Fuckin’ obvious what I did,” Mickey growled, Ian sighed. Mickey bit his lip and took a deep breath, calming down. “ _buty spokiynym_ ( **be calm** ).” He mumbled, Ian gave him a confused look. It sounded like he spoke a different language, and from what Ian figured it probably was. “I hurt myself.”

“Why’d you do it, Mick?” Ian asked softly, “are you hurting?”

“I reported Terry.” Mickey whispered.

“You’re the one who reported him?” Ian asked, he was rather surprised. Mickey looked down at the floor.

“I skipped school, I went and found some dealers, got a lot of coke and some heroin too. I planted it on Terry, then reported him.” Mickey explained, he bit his lower lip until it bled a little. Ian glanced down at the bandages on Mickey’s wrists, the gauze was slightly stained in lines where it had bled through a little. “He saw me. He knows I did it, he knows I’m the one who reported him.” Ian’s heart skipped a beat, if Terry knew then the moment he would get out of prison he would come after Mickey.

“Why’d you report him?” Ian asked slowly, he watched Mickey’s face change, distort into an expression of anger.

“I hate him, I fucking hate him! I want him gone, I want him locked up for life. But if I told someone that he fucking fucked his kids, then they’d make a huge shit and trial. He’d lie his way out of it, he’d be fucking free and then I’d be in trouble for _‘false_ ’ accusations.” Mickey snarled out his answer. Ian flinched at the sudden anger in his voice.

“Mick-“ Ian started, but he was cut off by Mickey scoffing.

“Don’t Mick me, I know what I did was bad, but he fucking deserved it!” Mickey snarled. Ian flinched again, he hated this angry side of Mickey, it made him uneasy. There were heavy footsteps on the stairs, Mandy came thundering down.

“ _Chomu vy tse robyte?_ ( **Why did you do it?** )” Mandy asked angrily, Ian was quite alarmed by the sudden change in language. Mickey rose to his feet, knocking the chair back. Ian flinched again.

“ _Shchob zakhystyty vas,_ ( **To protect you,** )” Mickey answered just as angry, Mandy’s expression suddenly faltered and she didn’t’ look so pissed off anymore. She took a deep breath.

“Oh,” Mandy breathed quietly, she looked like she didn’t understand. “It was still stupid,” she mumbled, she bit her lip. “He’s only in for four months.”

“Only four?” Mickey asked, eyebrows furrowing, Ian could see him tense up.

“Only four, that’s all they gave him. Well, that’s what Iggy told me.” Mandy answered, she nodded her head. “Iggy wants us to move back home.”

“No,” Mickey said sternly.

“Mickey, he’s locked up, we can live normal for four months!” Mandy told him.

“I said no.” Mickey said, his tone getting harder.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Mandy.” Ian intruded, Mandy glared at him for a moment. “What if he gets out earlier? He could catch you both off guard.”

“He will kill me.” Mickey stated, Mandy frowned a little bit.

“We can’t just throw ourselves onto the Gallagher’s again, Mick. It’s not fair.” Mandy said with a sigh.

“It’s fair if we want you to.” Fiona said as he came down the stairs. Mickey looked at her, his eyes cautious. “You guys are safe here, I want you guys to stay. You deserve better than going to a house where Terry will come back.”

“Fiona, you can’t really mean that.” Mandy said quietly, Fiona gave her a dark look.

“You guys can stay. Please. It’ll help us all rest easy at night,” Fiona said to them. Mickey looked at his sister.

“ _tse bezpechno tut_ ( **It is safe here** ),” Mickey said to Mandy, he glanced at Ian.

“ _Vy khochete, shchob zalyshytysya_ ( **Do you want to stay?** )?” Mandy asked, Mickey nodded a little. Mandy turned to Fiona and gave her a small smile. “We’ll stay,” Fiona’s face lit up and she gave Mandy a hug, squeezing her tightly. Ian looked at Mickey, the dark haired boy looked at the floor for a second and then played with a small snag in the gauze around his wrists.

“Can I still talk to him in private, please?” Ian asked. Fiona looked at him and nodded, she took Mandy back upstairs with her. Mickey slowly sat back down after picking the chair back up. Ian sat down too.

“What?” Mickey asked, he looked at Ian cautiously.

“Why did you hurt yourself?” Ian asked, Mickey licked his lips nervously.

“I thought that maybe if I went deep enough it’d kill me… that maybe when Terry got out he wouldn’t bother trying ot kill me if I was already dead.” Mickey said slowly, “Mandy would be safe, she wouldn’t have to worry.”

“You don’t have to hurt yourself, Mickey. You shouldn’t ever hurt yourself.” Ian told him, Mickey sighed. “You’re safe, you don’t have to die or anything.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I was dead?” Mickey asked, “I’m sure Terry would leave Mandy alone. He wouldn’t have started this if I weren’t around.” Ian reached and grabbed Mickey’s shoulder, he looked at him.

“Stop,” Ian whispered. Mickey visibly relaxed and drooped his head. “No more hurting yourself, alright? If you ever feel the need to, talk to me.”

“Aren’t we stressing you all out?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s already six of you guys, now you have to deal with two more. That’d stress me out.”

“You guys are worth it.”

“You can’t really mean that.”

“I do.” Ian told him, Mickey stared into Ian’s eyes for a moment and looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped. Mickey’s face changed into an honest-to-God smile and it made Ian’s heart do backflips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it going to get better, or is it going to get worse for the Milkovich siblings?  
> If I were Ian, I probably would have killed Terry by now.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> I'll see you next Monday!  
> -KoD


	8. Fear In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to believe that, but some feeling in his gut told him that wasn’t true. He had a feeling that Mickey knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter is late. It's only a day late, psh, it's fine.  
> I wasn't feeling good yesterday, I literally came home from school, let the dogs out and then went to bed. I didn't even have dinner.  
> Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't here sooner.  
> Enjoy~  
> -KoD

It was late, around midnight. Ian was sitting up in his bed. He and Mickey had switched beds, Mickey now slept on the floor mattress when he wasn’t too sore. Everyone else was asleep.

Ian looked over the edge, looking down at Mickey who was sleeping, lying on his back, bandaged arm over his stomach. Ian watched his chest rise and fall slowly. He watched the way Mickey’s eyebrows twitched a bit as he dreamt, the way his lips moved in a partial smile or frown.

Ian couldn’t help but to watch Mickey sleep, he looked so peaceful, so at ease. Maybe Ian thought too soon, Mickey started shifting in the bed. Ian noticed the pulse point in his neck begin to hammer, it sped up and Mickey’s breathing picked up as well. Ian braced himself, Mickey jolted awake, blue eyes flying open, a small quiet yelp coming from his mouth.

“Hey, hey, everything is okay.” Ian told the frightened boy, Mickey’s blue eyes landed on Ian and scanned his face in the darkness. “Nightmare?” Mickey wet his lips and nodded, he seemed to calm down, his breathing became even. He closed his eyes for a moment, black lashes splaying across pale cheekbones.

Mickey got up, he got off the mattress and head for the bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder at Ian. Ian got off of his own bed and followed him. Mickey led the ginger downstairs to the kitchen. He got a glass from the cupboard and grabbed the jug of orange juice from the fridge.

“Are you alright, Mickey?” Ian asked softly, he sat down at the counter and watched. Mickey shakily poured the juice into his glass.

“Considering, yea.” Mickey answered with a small nod, he glanced at Ian. He set the jug down and lifted the glass to his lips. “Nightmares, they’re horrible.”

“What happened in it?” Ian asked, he figured Mickey would be fine talking about it. Mickey set the glass down and looked at him.

“Terry,” Mickey said, he furrowed his brow. “Terry was killing you.”

“Killing me?” Ian asked, his eyebrows high, similar to how Mickey’s always seemed to do. Mickey just nodded. “He won’t do that, we’re all safe here.”

“That’s what he wants you to think, Ian. Once he’s out, he’s going to hunt.” Mickey said, “you’re just a bit of game to him, he will put a bullet in you, a killing shot.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Ian told him. Mickey sighed and drank more of his juice. “Trust me, we’re safe.”

“How can you be so sure?” Mickey asked.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Ian whispered. Mickey dropped the glass, his eyes going somewhat wide, blue orbs on Ian. The glass didn’t shatter, it wasn’t too high from the counter. But it spilled, everywhere. Ian jumped out of his seat to avoid some of the juice, but some got on him anyway. “Mick?” He asked.

“You can’t really mean that.” Mickey whispered, his eyes on Ian, studying his face. “You can’t. No one cares about us.”

“I do mean it.” Ian told him, Mickey’s expression softened and he got a faint smile across his lips. “I’m serious, Mick. I’m really serious.” Mickey smiled a little more and nodded.

“Thanks, for everything, Ian.” Mickey said, he scanned Ian’s face, Ian smiled at him.

“Everything will be okay.” Ian told him. He wanted to believe that, but some feeling in his gut told him that wasn’t true. He had a feeling that Mickey knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it this far.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I know the chapter was kind of short.  
> In the comments tell me what you think of the story so far, or even what you think is going to happen in the later chapters.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Thanks!  
> See you next Monday!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at " kingofdarknessgerard.tumblr.com"  
> -KoD


End file.
